


4 am

by heavenlypillie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, college au no one asked for, lapslock, oblivious younghyun, pining wonpil, there is angst if you squint really hard, wonpil pretends he isnt, younghyun is tired, youngpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlypillie/pseuds/heavenlypillie
Summary: younghyun is tired of his boring routine. wonpil offers a creative solution.





	4 am

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it’s been a while since i last wrote anything. i’m sorry if this is rough. i didn’t really edit it as much as i should’ve because i have a bad habit of over editing and then hating what i wrote by the time i’m done, so i wanted to pump this out while it was still relatively raw. i hope you enjoy regardless and feel free to leave any tips/suggestions. really been feeling the youngpil ship lately!

as a broken down college student, there's not much that younghyun can say he looks forward to everyday. he gets home after a long day of school, does his homework, eats, practices his music, and goes to sleep, only to repeat the next day. 

he's tired of his routine. he's tired of school. right now he's even tired, yet he still sits in his balcony at 4 am, staring blankly at the sky, remnants of sleep keeping his eyelids heavy, but not heavy enough to actually succumb to. 

"hyung?" younghyun's roommate, wonpil, calls, scaring the shit of younghyun.

"fuck. you scared me." 

"sorry. what are you doing?" wonpil asks, always a curious one.

"i just couldn't sleep. you can go back to sleep, i'm fine." younghyun says.

he knows wonpil worries when he gets like this. even if he doesn't say it.

"well i'm up now. can i join you?" wonpil asks.

younghyun thinks it over. wonpil has the tendency to be overbearing a lot of the time, but right now he thinks it's better to be in someone's company, as his thoughts before were beginning to spiral. he gives a small nod and wonpil takes the chair next to him.

"what were you thinking about?" wonpil inquires, leaning closer to younghyun for warmth. 

"everything. nothing." younghyun responds.

"how deep. anything in specific?" wonpil asks teasingly. 

"life. school. how tired i am of it all." younghyun says.

"why are you tired?" wonpil asks, shivering as a gust of wind hits him. 

"i do the same thing every single day, pil-ah. it's just school, practice, and then sleep. i want to share my music with the world, not just sit in class learning bullshit that i'll forget as soon as i walk out." younghyun says. 

"you know, nobody is stopping you from sharing your music." wonpil says, his constant optimism pissing younghyun off.

"my teachers are. i don't have time to do anything except study. i just want to live. do something stupid, i don't care. i just want to feel something." younghyun says.

"then let's do something stupid." wonpil says.

"like what?"

"you know professor kim?" wonpil asks.

"how could i not? he's so up everyone's ass all the time. did you know he gave me a b the other day for not putting the date in the order he wanted?" younghyun says.

"yeah. you told me. let's vandalize his house." wonpil says.

"are you serious?" 

"why would i be joking?"

silence.

"that is the stupidest idea i have ever heard in my life." younghyun says.

"yeah, i know. are you in or are you out?" 

"in." 

the two get up, dressing into warmer clothes, and stop by the nearest convenience store, picking up cans of various colors. the cashier eyes them with suspicion and wonpil flashes her his signature sickly-sweet full tooth grin. 

"don't worry, it's just for an art project. we're art students." wonpil says, giving a small giggle.

"ah, good. for a second i thought you were up to no good." she says, giving wonpil a warm smile.

younghyun wonders when wonpil got so good at lying. they finish paying and head on their way.

"i'm nervous. what if we get caught?" younghyun asks.

"i don't know, honestly. they'll probably kick us out of school." wonpil says.

"huh. sweet." 

they get to their destination and wonpil glances at younghyun, flashing a nervous grin. this truly is by far the dumbest stunt they've ever pulled.

"you ready?" 

he earns a nod and they run up to the house, wonpil grabbing the white can and younghyun the black. wonpil starts with a giant 'fuck you!', younghyun's eyes wide as he watches. he snaps out of it and begins drawing his masterpiece, a giant dick. pubic hair and all. classy, he knows.

"what the hell do you think you're doing!?" 

wonpil looks up, seeing their professor staring at them through their bedroom window, his stomach dropping. lucky for them however, they're relatively hidden from sight.

"get the hell out of here! i'm calling the cops!" he yells.

"fuck."

wonpil grabs younghyun's hand and runs for his dear life, laughing with exhilaration as their professor runs out the door, trying to chase after them.

"holy shit! that was fucking wild! i have never seen you act like that, pil-ah." younghyun laughs, shoving his best friend playfully once they reach a safe distance away from the house. 

wonpil laughs, breath catching in his throat as he locks eyes with younghyun. wonpil knows a lot about feeling tired, even if he acts like he doesn't. 

"since tonight is about doing stupid things... i have something to tell you." wonpil says, catching younghyun off guard. 

wonpil is tired of feeling tired. 

"oh god, this isn't the part where you tell me you’re dying or something, is it?" younghyun asks.

"nah. even worse, arguably. this is the part when i tell you that i'm in love with you." wonpil says. 

younghyun stares slack-jawed, not having seen this coming from a mile away, and swallows dryly.

"w-what?" younghyun asks.

"i know. stupid, right?" wonpil asks, laughing dryly, eyes welling up with tears.

"i-i didn't even know you were gay..." younghyun says, still in shock.

"is it shocking?" wonpil asks.

"well, not exactly. don’t know many other guys who learn girl group dances in their free time.” younghyun jokes, wonpil smiling despite feeling like he wants to burst into a million pieces.

that’s just the effect kang younghyun has on people. 

"so, do you hate me or what? are you disgusted or are we just gonna pretend like none of this happened when we wake up tomorrow?" wonpil asks, staring at younghyun through glossy eyes. 

"nah.”

"then wha—"

younghyun cuts him off, pulling the younger closer and kissing him tenderly, hand softly touching his cheek. they pull away and younghyun laughs.

"holy shit. we really are stupid." he says.

"truly." wonpil responds, leaning in for another kiss.

needless to say, they don't end up going to class that day.


End file.
